Champignonage nocturne
by Laemia
Summary: Un véritable ami, c'est quelqu'un qui vous pouvez réveiller à deux heures du matin pour qu'il vous aide à enterrer un cadavre. Soroku. Humour noir, sans aucune morale, je préviens! ;


Genre: Hm, Humour? Romance, aussi, légèrement...

Pairing: Soroku

Disclaimer: Sora, Roxas, Lea et les champignons ne m'appartiennent pas. Capitaine flamme non plus. Le boxer bleu à tête de Mickey non plus.

Note: Petit OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Yumeless... Et finit avec deux jours de retard! Que dire...? Pardon, pardon! T_T J'ai juste pas eu le temps, et... Enfin, voilà. é_è L'important, c'est qu'il soit là, non? x) Même si... Bon, il n'est pas génial, et je ne pense pas que tu t'attendais à ça. ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira quand même!

* * *

Qu'on se le dise, Roxas n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être réveillé en pleine nuit. Il détestait encore plus se faire réveiller en pleine nuit alors qu'il travaillait le lendemain. Pire, il haïssait cordialement le fait d'être réveillé en pleine nuit, alors qu'il travaillait le lendemain, et par la sonnerie stridente de son portable.

_Cette _sonnerie. C'était son meilleur ami – ou son pire ami, ou son compagnon de chambre, ça dépendait des moments – qui la lui avait installé. Bizarrement, depuis, il ne parvenait plus à la modifier.

_CAAAAPITAINE FLAAAMME TU N'ES PAAAS !_

« Putaiiiin ! »

_DE NOTRE GALAXIIIIIIIE !_

Pas tout à fait frais, le jeune homme tâtonna dans le noir, se cogna contre le rebord du lit, renversa la lampe de chevet avant d'enfin mettre la main sur le maudit objet.

_MAIS DU FOND DE LA N-_

Il le porta à son oreille sans penser à regarder le nom de l'appelant. Entre nous, il aurait sans doute dû… Cela lui aurait évité bien des problèmes dont il pouvait bien se passer – et pas uniquement ce soir-là.

« Mmmâllo ? bâilla le blond.

-R… Roxas ? lui répondit une voix tremblante qu'il identifia comme étant celle du responsable de son affreuse sonnerie de téléphone. J'ai un gros problème. »

Avant de poursuivre, expliquons deux ou trois petites choses au sujet de Sora. Lui et Roxas s'étaient rencontrés au lycée et étaient vite devenus fusionnels… dans tous les sens du terme. Si vous leur demandiez, ils vous répondraient être meilleurs amis, ou amis de longue date. Cela ne les empêchait pas de partager le même lit de temps à autres –et pas en toute innocence, loin de là.

Même lorsque l'un des deux était en couple, cela n'excluait pas quelques câlins sous la couette. Après tout, ils le faisaient depuis longtemps, donc ce n'était pas vraiment tromper leur partenaire, si ? En fait si, mais certaines personnes sont vraiment de mauvaises fois pour ce qui est d'avouer leurs pêchés…

Bref, revenons à Sora lui-même. Lorsqu'on le voyait pour la première fois, on ne pouvait qu'être attendri par ses innocents yeux bleus et son sourire adorable. Ne vous y fiez pas, ce n'est qu'une façade. Roxas le qualifiait souvent de « nid à emmerdes », et à raison, la plupart du temps. Les excentricités du châtain le menaient souvent dans un tas de problèmes qui en amenaient d'autres, et ainsi de suite… Le concerné dirait que les ennuis venaient à lui sans qu'il ne demande rien. Bon, il les cherchait un peu, quand même, mais ça illustre bien nos propos de tout à l'heure sur la mauvaise foi…

Donc, lorsque Roxas entendit son ami au bout du fil, il sut tout de suite que le restant de sa nuit serait assez court, voire inexistant.

« Bordel, So', il est deux heures du mat'… grogna-t-il.

-Ouais mais euh… Là, c'est grave… »

Oh, non… Pour le châtain, rien n'était jamais « grave ». Ce mot ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

« Sora ? l'appela le blond, inquiet. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

-Je… J'peux pas t'expliquer là mais… Juste, viens.

-Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix…

-Merci. Apporte deux pelles s'te plaît. »

Et il raccrocha. Le blond fixa bêtement le téléphone pendant quelques secondes, se demandant s'il avait bien compris la dernière phrase ou si le sommeil ne lui jouait pas des tours. Des pelles ?

Haussant les épaules, il se leva et prit quelques vêtements au hasard dans son placard sans prendre la peine d'éclairer la pièce. D'accord, on l'appelait pour une urgence, mais il pouvait tout de même prendre la peine de s'habiller ! Il n'allait pas se rendre chez Sora simplement vêtu de son boxer bleu à têtes de Mickey. Quoique, le châtain apprécierait sans doute…

Ceci fait, il se rappela de la demande de l'autre et prit les fameuses pelles qui traînaient dans son placard depuis la lubie jardinage de Sora – qui lui était vite passée, et heureusement ! Récemment, il s'était mis au yoga, mais Roxas le soupçonnait de ne suivre le cours que pour les beaux yeux du prof, un certain Riku Jenova. M'enfin…

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé dans sa voiture que le jeune homme se mit à vraiment s'inquiéter. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'autre le réveillait en plein sommeil, mais… Justement. Souvent, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Genre, rien du tout. La dernière fois, la situation s'était résumée en trois mots : « nus, cirque, cage à tigres ». Oui, ça fait plus de trois mots, mais ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est qu'il ne tenait plus à recommencer. Ni à en parler, d'ailleurs. Rien que d'y penser…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva devant l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida de laisser les pelles sur le siège arrière et de les sortir uniquement en cas de besoin. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il n'eut pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur un Sora semblant encore plus nerveux que d'habitude.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu… » commença le blond avant de se faire happer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

L'autre referma prestement derrière lui après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir.

« Bordel, Sora, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! » s'exclama Roxas, alarmé par son comportement digne d'un film d'infiltration.

Son ami, dos à la porte, mains derrière le dos comme un écolier pris en faute, baissa les yeux au sol.

« Je… sais pas si…

-Sora ! soupira l'autre. Vas-y, accouche, j'ai l'habitude. C'est pas comme si t'avais commis un meurtre ou un truc dans le genre.

-Ben en fait…

-Sora ?

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! » se justifia vivement le châtain en levant vers lui ses yeux fourbes empreints d'innocence.

Roxas le fixa un moment, cherchant du sens dans ses paroles.

« Je… suis pas sûr de comprendre… » murmura-t-il finalement.

Aussitôt, son ami se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine. Une main sur la poignée, il tourna la tête pour tenter d'expliquer à nouveau, mais il parlait trop vite pour que le pauvre cerveau du blond ne parvienne à assimiler la situation.

« On s'est disputés et j'avais raison mais il voulait pas me croire, alors j'me suis vengé. Je pensais juste pas que ça l'aurait…

-Stop ! le coupa Roxas. Viens-en au fait, je comprends rien ! »

Là, il avait presque l'impression que son meilleur ami lui confessait qu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un…

…Et lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, ce qu'il vit ne fit que confirmer ses craintes. Oh, ça, ça puait vraiment. Il se raidit sur place lorsque l'embrasure laissa apercevoir ce qui semblait être une main humaine sur le carrelage bien propre. Sora lui fit signe d'avancer pour qu'il puisse voir le reste des dégâts.

Le visage de notre joyeux ami passa par un bon nombre de couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, du vert pétant au joli rose fuchsia printanier, avant d'opter pour un magnifique blanc très chic, à la limite du transparent et qui rappelait bien celui du cadavre étendu à ses pieds.

Le cadavre, oui. Etalé au sol, devant la table à manger où reposait une entrecôte dotée d'une sauce blanchâtre à l'air fort appétissante. Les traits figés en une expression d'horreur tellement marquée qu'elle en serait presque comique, les yeux clos, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir : le jeune homme était bel et bien mort. D'ailleurs, Roxas le reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu un bon paquet de fois.

Il s'agissait de Lea, le colocataire de Sora. En temps normal, il s'agissait d'un garçon fort sympathique et plein de vie. Ah, ça ne se voyait pas ? Excusez-le, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme…

Une fois qu'il eut imprimé la situation au fond de son petit cerveau, notre pauvre Roxas fit naviguer ses iris bleus de Lea à Sora, puis de Sora à Lea. Il commençait à assimiler les sous-entendus précédents du châtain et à deviner les parties manquantes de l'histoire jusqu'à ce que le dénouement ne vienne se greffer dans sa petite tête blonde.

« T'as tué Lea ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

-Non ! Enfin, oui, mais j'ai pas…

-Tu l'as tué !

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! continua de se défendre l'autre comme si ça changeait quelque chose.

-Mais tu l'as-tué ! Sora ! T'as tué Lea ! Oh mon dieu, tu l'as t…

-Je sais, oui ! le coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je le sais, tu le sais, il le sait, mais pas besoin d'alerter tous le voisinage !

-Mais tu… il est mort… » balbutia Roxas plus doucement.

Et là, on dit : Merci Captain Obvious !

Sora hocha la tête d'un air placide. Le blond sentait poindre une migraine carabinée. Il inspira plusieurs bouffées d'air pour se calmer et s'administra même une gifle pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le coup manqua de lui retourner le cerveau.

Sora avait commis un meurtre. Et il l'impliquait là-dedans. D'accord. Surtout, rester calme…

« Explique-moi tout depuis le début, ordonna-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. En détail ! »

Le châtain regarda ailleurs et se mit à se triturer les doigts d'un air coupable.

« Euh ben… On s'est disputés. Je précise que c'est lui qu'a commencé, hein ! Et euh… Il voulait pas m'écouter alors j'ai… J'ai cuisiné le repas de la paix, tu vois ? Sauf que j'ai… mis des champignons dans la sauce.

-Et alors ?

-Alors il est allergique aux champignons. Enfin, _était…_

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Non t'as pas fait ça, l'éclaira Roxas, au bord du suicide. T'as pas fait un truc aussi stupide ! Faut être le dernier des crétins pour… »

Il s'interrompit, prenant conscience que son meilleur ami _était_ le dernier des crétins. Entre nous, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Après l'épisode de la cage à tigres, par exemple…

« Je pensais pas que ça le tuerait ! fit le dénommé crétin. Je m'attendais à, genre, pleins de gros boutons dans la gorge, ou bien… Je sais pas ! »

Oui, mais bon… Déjà, faut être un minimum psychopathe pour provoquer une allergie grave à un de ses amis. Même en pensant que ça ne le tuerait pas, c'est plutôt moyen, comme vengeance.

« Puis, ça vous arrive souvent de manger à deux heures du matin ?

-Ben…

-Laisse tomber, je veux pas savoir ! C'est pas le plus important ! »

C'est était trop pour l'esprit rationnel du blond (pour peu que les blonds aient un esprit, ce dont le narrateur doute fortement en observant celui-ci en particulier).

« T'es sûr qu'il est bien mort ?

-Oui, oui. »

Pour vérifier les dires du meurtrier, il saisit une chaise qui traînait par-là (dans une cuisine, c'est bien pratique) et fit poke-poke sur la joue du meurtrier avec l'un des pieds du meuble. La tête bascula mollement sur le côté.

« Bon, là, c'est sûr, il est mort… »

Restait à savoir : qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, maintenant ?

Oh, puis, que Sora se débrouille ! Roxas ne tenait pas à se rendre complice d'un assassinat ! Volontaire ou non, ce n'était pas le problème. Là, c'était trop !

Bon, ce n'était pas qu'il tenait particulièrement à Lea… Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas l'air bien bouleversés par la mort de celui-ci. Ils semblaient bien plus paniqués par le fait que ça se sache.

Pour Roxas, ça s'expliquait très facilement, si on considérait la liste de reproche qu'il pouvait faire au rouquin. A commencer par celle-ci, tiens : qu'il était roux. Tout le monde, surtout Roxas, savaient que les roux étaient des suppôts de Satan, des créatures du diable, des… S'il y a des roux par ici, ne vous sentez pas oppressés ! Les blonds y sont passés aussi, de toute façon.

Deuxièmement : Lea avait une mauvaise influence sur Sora. Il le rendait encore plus hyperactif, tordu et crétin qu'auparavant. Et après, bien entendu, Roxas devait supporter une espèce de tornade-aimant-à-emmerdes deux fois plus bruyante.

En revanche, tout ça n'avait aucun, je dis bien AUCUN rapport avec le fait le rouquin, étant un hétéro assumé (non, vous ne pouvez pas lui jeter des tomates, ça ne ferait que le rendre encore plus roux et de toute façon il est déjà mort, alors…) avait repoussé les avances du blond quelques mois auparavant. Ça n'expliquait pas non plus pourquoi ledit blond nourrissait depuis une haine viscérale envers les gens aux cheveux couleur tomate. Pure coïncidence, voyons !

Quoi ? Sora ? Oh, Sora, il est brun, alors il est considéré comme étant intelligent et relativement gentil. Notez bien : c'est lui le meurtrier de l'histoire. Ah, ça laisse à réfléchir, hein ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire…

« Débrouille-toi tout seul », fit Roxas en tournant les talons.

Son ami le rattrapa par le bras.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoiiii ?

-Parce que ça finit toujours mal, avec toi ! lui reprocha-t-il en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard, ce qui signifierait sa perte pure et simple.

-Roxou ! geignit l'être ignoble qui lui servait de meilleur ami. T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! »

Et zut. Le coup du « Roxou », ça avait presque autant d'effet que le regard de chien battu… qu'il ne tarda pas à croiser, d'ailleurs.

Sora le fixait, les yeux brillant de larmes qui menaçaient de déborder à tout instant. Merde. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était que du pipeau, il tombait dans le piège à chaque fois. Ça lui brisait littéralement le cœur, de le voir comme ça. C'était diabolique, vil et immoral d'utiliser ce genre de techniques pour arriver à ses fins !

« S'il te plaît ! Tu peux pas me laisser dans cette situation alors que j'suis ton meilleur pote, quand même ! On a créé des liens indestructibles ! Tu t'en remettrais jamais si tu me laissais aller en prison, tu serais rongé par la culpabilité ! Et puis, avec qui tu passerais ton temps libre ? Tu tournerais en rond, tout seul ! Et, quand tu te sentiras seul et en manque, avec qui tu…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je t'aide ! soupira Roxou. Sauf que je ne vois pas… »

Il s'interrompit. Et zut, il se rendait complice de meurtre, là…

« Bah, t'as apporté les pelles, non ? questionna le châtain.

-Oui, mais qu… »

Alors c'était pour ça !

« T'avais tout prévu, en fait ! l'accusa-t-il.

-Eh oui ! » annonça Sora d'un air fier plutôt déplacé vu les circonstances.

D'ailleurs, Roxas commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas prémédité le meurtre, en fin de compte. Oh, il en serait bien capable…

« Mais il reste un petit problème, fit le blond, pensif. Comment est-ce qu'on va le transporter ?

-Hm, moui… »

Puis, le châtain sembla avoir un éclair de génie, partit en direction de la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard en brandissant un sac de golf, tout sourire.

« On a qu'à le mettre là-dedans !

-Mais il passe p… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant son meilleur ami revenir dans la cuisine et saisir un immense hachoir sur le plan de travail. Mon dieu.

« Non !

-Quoi ?

-Non, Sora ! s'exclama Roxas, horrifié. Pas question ! Laisse tomber le sac, on va le porter jusque la voiture. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un nous voie. »

L'autre hocha la tête. Le blond n'aurait pas supporté d'assister à un démembrement en direct. Il saisit les pieds de Lea et Sora les bras, puis ils le portèrent jusque dans les escaliers et dans la voiture de Roxas.

Sur le chemin qui menait à un coin de forêt perdu au-delà de toute civilisation, l'ambiance était électrique. Le blondinet, de très sale humeur, conduisait sans faire attention aux regards en coin embarrassés que lui jetait son vis-à-vis. En même temps, avec un corps inerte à l'arrière du véhicule, installé au-dessus des pelles, ce ne pouvait pas être la fête.

A un moment, le châtain tenta d'allumer la radio, diffusant en cette heure matinale une chanson fort charmante parlant de pendus dans la cour, de chauve-souris dans un hangar et d'adultère commis avec Satan. Roxas coupa aussitôt la musique agaçante, au grand damn de Sora.

« Mais ! protesta-t-il très intelligemment. Ca mettait de l'ambiance, au moins !

-On va enterrer un mec, So' ! Alors l'ambiance, hein…

-Rooh, ça va, si on peut plus rigoler… »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Court, le silence.

« Et sinon… Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

-De me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, sachant que je travaille demain, pour me demander de t'aider à enterrer ton coloc' que t'a tué sans faire exprès ? Du tout.

-Ah, ouf ! soupira le châtain. Et désolé, hein, pour tes heures de sommeil… »

Il n'y avait que ça qui l'inquiétait, eh oui ! Bon, d'accord, pas tout à fait. En fait, il pensait également à comment il pourrait bien se débrouiller pour payer le loyer tout seul, maintenant que Lea ne serait visiblement plus en état de signer un chèque. Il devrait probablement se trouver un autre colocataire…

« Bof, j'ai l'habitude, fit Roxas en haussant les épaules.

-Si tu veux, tu pourras dormir chez moi pour le reste de la nuit. C'est plus près de ton boulot. »

Pour le coup, son ami lui renvoya des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

L'autre leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

« En tout bien, tout honneur, hein ! protesta-t-il. Je vais pas te sauter dessus !

-J'ai pas confiance.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux toujours dormir dans la chambre de Lea.

-Beurk, non !

-Quoi ? Il était vivant la dernière fois qu'il a dormi dans ses draps, tu risques rien !

-Moui. Très peu pour moi, quand même. »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence à couper au hachoir. Ils finirent par se garer sur le bas -côté d'une autoroute peu fréquentée bordée d'arbres sombres peu accueillant. Roxas eut un frisson.

« Brrr, imagine qu'on croise un psychopathe !

-C'est nous, les psychopathes, pour le moment, annonça paisiblement Sora en ouvrant la portière. Bon, tu viens ou t'attend le dégel ?

-Eh, je suis pas un psychopathe ! C'est toi le taré qui l'a tué !

-J'ai pas fait exprès. Et c'est toi qui as apporté les pelles.

-Quel rapport ?

-Porte-le et tais-toi. »

Ils déposèrent Lea hors de vue, derrière le couvert des arbres, puis revinrent chercher les pelles et se mirent à creuser. Une fois que le trou eut atteint une taille somme toute raisonnable – si je vous dis que Roxas a fait tout le boulot et que Sora a flemmardé, vous me croyez ? – le blond soupira et regarda Lea, toujours pâle et immobile.

« Bon… nous y voilà. »

Ils n'auraient pu qu'à le pousser et à reboucher le trou. C'était presque trop facile, en fait. Enfin, d'un côté, ça ne le contrariait pas que ça se passe sans trop de dégâts, ce coup-ci.

« Hey, Roxas ?

-Hm ?

-Tu m'en veux pas, hein, t'es sûr ? chuchota Sora en baissant les yeux. Je… J'veux dire…

-C'est bon, soupira le blond, attendri malgré lui. Tu sais bien que je pourrais jamais être fâché avec toi. Pas longtemps en tout cas. »

L'autre se précipita dans ses bras.

« Merci ! »

Roxas lui rendit son étreinte en souriant, oubliant l'espace d'un instant le lieu où ils se trouvaient et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à masquer un crime. Tss, bande de jeunes inconscients ! De gentils garçons responsables se seraient rendus à la police. Ou au moins, auraient appelé les urgences.

Lorsque Roxas voulut s'écarter, il sentit la main de l'autre le retenir, puis glisser le long de son dos pour trouver une place sur son postérieur.

« Euh, So' ? Tu fous quoi là ? »

Aussitôt la question posée, il sentit le sourire de son ami contre son cou. Oh, non…

« J'ai envie, annonça le châtain, et l'autre sut tout de suite de qui il parlait.

-Quewa ?!

-Pas toi ? »

Il n'y croyait pas… Il fallait être un peu taré pour avoir ce genre de pulsions dans un tel cadre, à savoir une forêt flippante, avec des tas de bruits étranges et un corps échoué à leurs pieds tel une méduse sur une plage.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Lâche-moi !

-Mais alleeeez ! Roxou !

-J'ai dit non ! Arrête !

-Te débat pas comme ça, tu vas me faire tomber dans le… WAAAAH ! »

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisi Lea pour se redresser, prenant une immense bouffée d'air, les yeux écarquillés. Il promenait son regard apeuré sur les arbres sombres, avant de le relever sur les deux garçons en position embarrassante qui le dévisageaient, figés sur place en une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… Non, qu'est-ce que _je_ fais-là ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Puis ses yeux verts se posèrent sur l'immense trou et les pelles abandonnées à côté de celui-ci.

« Les champignons… murmura-t-il. C'était… Et là… »

Il se redressa d'un coup, l'air encore plus ahuri qu'avant. Il comprenait vite.

« Vous vouliez me tuer ! Vous alliez m'enterrer vivants ! »

Roxas fut le premier à réagir, bondissant sur ses pieds et pointant le châtain du doigt.

« C'est pas moi, c'est lui !

-Hey ! T'es vraiment un faux ami !

-Ose me dire que c'est pas vrai !

-Mais vous êtes des malades ! s'exclama Lea en reculant. J'me casse ! »

Et il se mit à courir vers la route. Les deux autres s'entreregardèrent, paniqués. Sora se mit à sautiller d'un pied à l'autre.

« On fait quoi ?!

-Mais j'en sais rien !

-Il était bien mort, non ?

-Je sais pas, j'suis pas médecin ! Et c'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, tu devrais savoir mieux que moi !

-Hm, je me disais bien qu'il était tiède quand on l'a porté…

-Et t'as rien dit ?!

-Mais je pouvais pas savoir que c'était important, moiiii ! geignit Sora. Oh mon dieu, on va aller en prison ! »

Ils regardèrent le tâche rousse s'éloigner, désespérés, avant que le châtain n'ait un éclair de génie. Il saisit une des pelles qui traînait au sol et se précipita vers Lea. Une fois à sa hauteur, il abattit l'outil sur sa tête avec force. Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Roxas accourut vers eux.

« Tu l'as encore tué !

-Mais non ! se défendit l'autre. Juste assommé ! Regarde, il respire ! »

Le blond soupira.

« Génial… et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Je te préviens, je l'enterre pas vivant. Y'a des limites…

-Rooh, mais non ! On le remet dans son lit discrétos et demain il croira avoir rêvé ! annonça Sora avec un immense sourire. Ni vu, ni connu, et il continuera à payer le loyer ! »

Roxas baissa les yeux vers la loque au sol qui se mit à ronfler.

« Moui… Mais il va s'apercevoir qu'il a une bosse à l'arrière du crâne, nan ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Avec les cheveux qu'il a, c'est impossible qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Pas faux. »

Une fois décidés, les deux amis redéposèrent le colocataire du châtain sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Le trajet se fit un peu plus joyeusement cette fois, bien que le blond ne se mette à somnoler joyeusement. Heureusement, aucun autre véhicule ne croisa leur route.

Une fois les escaliers de l'immeuble montés et le rouquin installé bien confortablement dans son lit, Roxas se laissa tomber sur le matelas de Sora, épuisé. Tant pis, il dormirait ici cette nuit. Pour le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait…

Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son meilleur ami enserrer sa taille.

« Oh nan ! Pas maintenant, So' !

-Mais je veux un câlin ! protesta l'autre avec une moue boudeuse qu'il devina sans peine.

-Moui… »

Il n'était pas convaincu, mais n'insista pas, laissant le châtain se coller contre son dos.

« Hey, Roxou ?

-Hm ?

-J'me d'mandais… Enfin, je veux dire… Je connais peu de gens qui auraient fait ce que t'as fait pour moi. La plupart des gens seraient partis en courant ou m'auraient dénoncés aux flics.

-Bah, t'es mon meilleur pote, bâilla le blond. C'est normal, non ?

-Ben justement… Je crois pas.

-Comment ça ?

-J'me d'mandais… T'es pas amoureux de moi, hein ? »

Pour le coup, Roxas se tourna vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? »

L'autre baissa les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

« Laisse tomber. C'était une question en l'air. Bonne nuit. »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Bonne nuit, So'. »

Il n'avait pas la force d'insister ce soir-là, mais il garda la question du châtain dans un coin de sa tête, notant mentalement d'en discuter avec lui un peu plus tard. Amoureux ? Ça voulait dire quoi, au juste ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Tout lui paraissait tellement naturel, avec Sora…

Quelle soirée, décidément ! Enfin, au moins, ça se finissait à peu près bien…


End file.
